Type I or insulin-dependent diabetes (IDDM) accounts for approximately 10% of the diabetes in the United States. It affects mostly children and young adults but can have its onset at any age. It is characterized by a total lack of insulin production by the islet cells of the pancreas. Treatment requires several subcutaneous shots of insulin each day. Without insulin treatment, a form of diabetic coma or diabetic ketoacidosis develops. Despite insulin injections to control the blood sugar, individuals with Type I or insulin-dependent diabetes may develop several diabetes-related complications. These problems appear several years after the onset of the diabetes and include renal failure, neuropathy (problems with sensation in the extremities), premature cardiovascular or circulatory disease (amputation of limbs, myocardial infarctions), and retinopathy. The kidney problems secondary to diabetes are a leading cause of renal failure and require renal dialysis and transplantation. The diabetic retinopathy is characterized by proliferation of blood vessels in the retina of the eye and requires laser treatment to reduce the chance of developing blindness. The eye complications of diabetes are a leading cause of blindness in the United States.